


We're Looking at a Different View Now

by pickledbrows



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Minor Trey Clover/Jade Leech, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledbrows/pseuds/pickledbrows
Summary: When Jade wasn’t feeling good, Floyd wasn’t feeling good. Vice versa. That’s how it’d always been, but Jade’s recent symptoms went undetected by Floyd, and that was worrisome.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	We're Looking at a Different View Now

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I gave my first Twisted fic to eels.

* * *

The infirmary was an unfamiliar, uncomfortable place for Floyd, but he wasn’t allowed to go home to his own doctor until the weekend. The most the school nurse could do was offer him a bed to lie down on, but the stone walls and bright blue sky through the windows hardly allowed him a sense of peace and relaxation. He’d rather just hole up in his own room down in Octavinelle’s dorm, but Jade and Azul would never allow it. They’d already dragged him out of bed and even put a lock on his door until the evening.

“Have you had a loss of appetite?” the nurse asked while pressing something cold and metal to Floyd’s inner arm.

“I’m eating a lot and sleeping a lot and I already told you all of that,” he whined and retracted his limb when the nurse was done poking and prodding, “This is why I said I wanna go home.”

“The headmaster will let you go on your day off, but then and only then. I’m sorry I can’t do more for you.”

Floyd rolled his eyes at the empty sentiment. Of course he couldn’t do anything else, he didn’t understand anything about the inhabitants of the Coral Sea and their vastly superior biology.

“You can stay here until your next class,” the nurse offered.

With a grunt, Floyd rolled himself up into a seated position and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“I’ll just go. I feel worse lying here,” he huffed and took the tardy permission slip that was handed to him before walking out.

He was supposed to be outdoors for P.E. but that meant changing into his uniform. By the time he did that, there’d be barely any time left for class, so he figured he might as well skip it anyway. Grinning at the last-minute plan, he made a detour toward the courtyard. He could take a nap in his favorite patch of shade before lunch time.

While rounding the corner, something bumped right into his torso.

“Oops!”

He looked down and his smile widened.

“Oh! A little goldfish rushing on by!” he teased as he was met with Riddle’s annoyed expression.

“Floyd! Try to be more aware of where your giant body is going!” the dorm president growled and tried to walk around him.

Floyd easily stepped to the side to block him and leaned over.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry, little goldfish?”

Riddle narrowed his eyes at the nickname and stepped to the side to try and escape again. With no luck. His skin began to flush and Floyd couldn’t help but feel a tingle of glee at the sight.

“Let me through! Shouldn’t you be in class anyway?”

“I’m doing independent studies on the interesting land creatures at this school, like this little red goldfish I’ve just caught,” Floyd teased, flashing a wider grin at Riddle whose blush deepened.

Riddle made another attempt to step around him, and he held back from blocking this time. He could play some more later. It was always fun to see what level of red he could achieve from Riddle’s reactions in a short period of time, but now and then he needed to let the little dorm leader retreat and cool down back to baseline.

“You really are different from your brother,” Riddle jabbed, “He’s annoying too but not like you are.”

Floyd frowned, demeanor changing immediately at the mention of his twin.

“What do you know about Jade and me?” he asked, tone level instead of drifting about with its usual playful cadence.

“He comes by the dorm often enough to talk with Trey for me to easily make the comparison. Or lack of it,” Riddle scoffed, “You are definitely not your brother.”

Floyd’s brow twitched at the name of the other Heartslabyul student that he was seeing more and more of around Jade. He didn’t have time to respond as Riddle continued on his way, chin tilted up and to the side. Floyd could only remain standing, stuck on ruminating between Riddle’s words and his own thoughts the last few days. He and Jade were not that different.

He raised a hand to tug at the thick lock of black hair that flowed past his chin and sighed. His naptime had just been cut short, the entire mood spoiled, and all he could do now was impatiently wait for lunch to begin so he could meet up with his brother.

“Why couldn’t we just have the same classes?” he muttered and headed over to his spot in the shade, dragging his feet all the way.

* * *

The dining hall was packed as usual when Floyd arrived, but his height provided the advantage to easily find where Jade had chosen to sit. He waved to his brother who smiled in response and quickly slipped through the crowds in his direction.

“Jade! I missed you!” Floyd crooned as he neared the table and took a seat at his brother’s side. There were already two trays of food but he visibly blanched when he saw it was another mushroom-packed dish. “You said no more mushrooms!”

Jade chuckled and picked up his spoon to dig in. “I said I wouldn’t cook them anymore. For a week. I didn’t say anything about what the school provides.”

Floyd wrinkled his nose but picked up his own spoon, too starved at this point to really care. It wasn’t terrible food, he was just tired of the flavor.

“Tomorrow, I’m picking lunch,” he declared around a mouthful.

“If you can get here on time, you can,” Jade replied smoothly.

Floyd sighed dramatically because he knew Jade was teasing him. He was always late and couldn’t help it. Jade knew what he liked anyway, except he kept giving him mushrooms as some kind of drawn out joke. It had to be a joke at this point. Jade knew he didn’t like them this much, right?

“I really don’t like mushrooms anymore,” he mumbled and poked at one of the offending pieces in his bowl before scooping it up. He’d eat it anyway since he was hungry, he just wanted Jade to know the truth in case he wasn’t already aware.

“I can get you something else. I don’t want you to be upset, I’m sorry,” Jade said in a suddenly different tone. It was the soft, affectionate one he only used when it was just the two of them.

Floyd looked over at him to make sure he wasn’t just pulling another prank and was surprised to see the look of concern on such a familiar face. He hated when Jade looked like that because it wasn’t a feeling he was used to experiencing. It felt weird to see.

“I can eat it today because you like it. Just no more or you’ll be really sorry!” he said in a playful tone to try and lighten the mood between them.

“You shouldn’t do it just because I like it,” Jade continued in that flat, unpleasant way. Floyd found it annoying at this point and dug an elbow into his twin’s side until he scooted away in pain.

“Well, I’m gonna do it anyway! You can’t change my mind!” he retorted and shoved the biggest spoonful into his mouth, instantly regretting it as the mushroom flavor exploded all over his taste buds. His dramatic act of defiance seemed enough to change the mood as Jade chuckled before moving back to his original spot.

While chewing and swallowing and convincing himself to not spit it out, Floyd wondered why Jade couldn’t just grow mushrooms and leave it at that. Why anyone would want to eat them over and over was a surprising fact of life on land that he didn’t want to delve into.

“Are you feeling okay, though?” Jade changed the subject, “You went to the nurse again this morning, didn’t you?”

Floyd shrugged, the memory of this morning’s useless check at the infirmary already forgotten.

“I’m not really sick. I just want to see our real doctor and I’m going this weekend. You should come, too.”

Jade hummed to himself. “Are you still scared of doctors? Do you want me to hold your hand?” he teased and Floyd played along, grabbing onto his brother’s hand.

“Yes! The doctor is so scary!” he shouted in mock fear, causing nearby students to turn and stare. Floyd grinned at them and released his hold on his brother before lowering his voice. “But Jade, you’re the one who keeps saying you’re not feeling good. So maybe you really should come with me.”

When Jade wasn’t feeling good, Floyd wasn’t feeling good. Vice versa. That’s how it’d always been, but Jade’s recent symptoms went undetected by Floyd, and that was worrisome. He always knew what was up with his brother, which was why they needed their real doctor to do a check up. They weren’t as synchronized as they used to be. Maybe this was a side-effect of eating so many mushrooms.

Jade made another noise and continued eating, seemingly ignoring Floyd’s roundabout plea for some company. Floyd nudged him with his elbow, softer than last time, and was surprised when Jade suddenly dropped his spoon on his tray. He curled up, face contorted into an expression of discomfort, and Floyd only clicked his tongue in response.

“See! You’ve been getting all weird like this lately!” he responded and rubbed Jade’s arm, not knowing what else to do for him in moments like this. It didn’t help as much as it should’ve since there were all those layers of clothes blocking his touch. He never understood why land people needed to cover up so much. Skin contact was important!

“I just feel a little off, that’s all. It goes away,” Jade said and patted Floyd’s hand to show he was fine. Of course, that was far from convincing. His hand was so warm!

“Oh! The Octavinelle eel bros! Octavineels! That’d be a cool handle!”

Floyd looked over to where the sudden outburst had come from and watched as Heartslabyul’s Cater and Trey made their way over.

“Oh! More heart fishies!” he sang, “I caught your little goldfish earlier!”

“Goldfish?” Cater asked and looked to Trey who quietly laughed to his side.

“He means Riddle.”

Floyd felt Jade give a sudden shiver and glanced back over at him with concern, rubbing his arm again.

“Oh, not feeling good?” Trey asked and leaned over to stare closer at Jade’s face. Floyd didn’t like how intrusive it felt and waved him away.

“He’s just tired and hungry. Right?” he said and held up a spoonful of mushrooms from his own plate for Jade. His twin obediently opened his mouth to accept it and smiled in thanks while chewing.

“Sorry, I’m just feeling a little off,” he said politely to the other students, “Must be something I breathed in during pharmaceuticals. Nothing to worry about though.”

“I wanted to ask you something about class actually,” Trey said, “Can we sit here?”

Floyd wanted to say no but Jade already gave the okay. He sighed and watched the retreating backs of the other two as they went to get their own meals.

“I wanted to spend lunch with Jade,” he whined, “First the mushrooms, now that guy.”

“We are spending lunch together. And do you not like him? Clover?” Jade asked, amused.

Floyd poked at his leftovers and moved on to eating his potato side dish. At least it was mushroom-free.

“He’s just weird. And you always get all weird when he’s around. I don’t want a weird lunch with a weird Jade and a weird guy.”

His brother let out a genuine laugh, a small but reassuring sign that he was back to his regular self. He continued to eat and Floyd carefully watched him from the corner of his eye. Jade liked mushrooms and Jade liked Trey Clover. The little goldfish had said earlier that Floyd and Jade were too different, and mushrooms and Trey Clover were an unfortunate proof of that statement.

As Trey and Cater made their way back, Floyd noticed how his brother gave another little shiver while shakily smiling to the other two as they sat across the table. His smile turned especially wonky when Trey asked again if he was alright. Floyd only hoped even more that Jade would go back home with him on their day off. Maybe the sea and seeing their familiar home would help. Maybe the doctor would be able to tell them what was really going on, because Jade was definitely not okay. Neither of them were.


End file.
